Shrimpghetti
The Shrimpening It all began long ago in a DeviantArt group, far, far away. A group of four friends decided to make a warriorcats group because the previous one they had been in shut down. However, despite all of the work the three co-founders put into the group, the founder did nothing but bark orders and argue with her staff then wondered why they would be upset with her. Not two days into its creation, the server was already half way finished with most of the incompletions being map and rule based. Unfortunately, the founder was not satisfied with this. "Let's open the group!" she demanded because she was bored and obviously there were no other groups she could preoccupy herself with. "No! We're not ready!" her co-founders cried. But she did not listen. And thus, the group was opened anyways. Soon the group began to slowly trickle in with this member and that. It was perfectly fine to the admin team; they did seem nice after all. But soon the cries had begun as high ranks were opened, and rps begun. Who should fill this rank? I think it should be this person! No, I think it should be this person! It is up to you, but I am against this person entirely so you should feel ashamed of your decision! Then came the, won't you make a map for the camp? How do we know what it looks like? How can we rp without knowing what the territory looks like? The latter was answered by the existence of a poorly drawn map done in a few hours by one of said co-founders. But it was not enough. Nothing was enough. A constant war of infighting where the moment they seemed to make any progress, the founder would just tell them to drop the argument because it was 'stressing them out'. As if their mental health meant more than that of anyone else in the group. After some discussion with a few people, it was decided by one of the co-founders that it was time for them to go. Their opinion was obviously not valued, nor their work in the group. If they were so easily replaceable, then perhaps it was best that they be replaced. Both them.. and their work. That night, the co-founder took what was rightfully theirs. Their art... their writing.. all of the blood and sweat they had poured into the group was neatly taken back and placed in their sack for another time. In their place, a meme known well by the group. And from there, the co-founder went to sleep. The next morning, the co-founder awoke to a total of around 30 messages from said founder telling them how selfish they were for leaving and taking what was theirs to begin with. Followed also by some begging and half-hearted apologies because they wanted their stuff back. But no, the co-founder had been hurt by their so called 'friend'. They could not forgive them for their continued attitude. Not yet. "Re-write the lore yourself. You can use the idea, but not my work. That work is mine," the co-founder explained alongside why exactly she had left. And that was the end of it. Or.. at the very least it should have been. But it was not. But.. that is a tale for another time. The moral of the story is: * Treat your friends right and don't call them names/words that might definitely offend them * Don't bully someone who holds the strings to everything you posses * Face your problems instead of lying about them to others * Don't harass people who don't have anything to do with what is happening * AND DON'T STEAL OTHER'S WORKS AND BULLY SOMEONE INTO REMAKING THEM <3 __NOEDITSECTION__ __STATICREDIRECT__